We're Not Dead Yet!
by Katsumadarkness
Summary: Heero's failed in his mission and lost his four best friends, his brothers... Or has he? Rating for Language. **COMPLETE**


Inspired by Sapphiregamgee's pic on DA: com/art/We-re-Not-Dead-Yet-59576807

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys, I just play with them a little while.

Second in the series based on her pics.

* * *

The mission was a completel failure. The five of us had been assigned to break into a base and rescue hostages that had been kept under survielance by the resistance group. Idealy, the five of us Ex Gundam pilots should have been able to get in, and get out without any problems but that wasn't the case.

I couldn't believe how badly the intelligence had messed with our plans, they were completely ready for us, and the five of us, despite the near bottomless amount of skills we had were unable to finish the mission. I'd failed... I had done the mission planning and hadn't thought to check the intelligence we'd gotten - I assumed that they were right. I laid there, trying to figure out where we had gone wrong, where we hadn't been able to adapt to changes in plans.

Back in the war, if a base knew we were coming, we could change our plans immediately and wing it from that point in time. Though, I always planned my missions out and hated to wing things... If I'd had a god, I would have cursed it, but that would get me no where. I had to figure out how to word my report and still seem unfazed by what had happened, I still couldn't believe it, myself. I turned my head and glared at the machines next to me, that were keeping track of my vitals - of all the people, *I* should be the one missing from this room, not them.

* * *

::::FLASHBACK::::

An explosion to my left turning my attention to the area. I could see Wufei duck behind a piece of machinery to take cover from the blast, but it engulfed him, leaving a crackle in his com. 'Agent Blade Report!! Wufei!'

I had to move on, praying that he would survive, that he'd pull through with us. I ran along the catwalk around the top of the building and burst in through a window, landing next to Duo as he alternately fired and took cover behind a wall. 'Agent night! status?'

'Overwhelmed. 'Fei okay?' I could see the look he gave me - We all had communications open to each other, but it was harder to see his face than just hearing his voice. I shook my head and lowered it, defeated. 'You bastards!!!' I was surprised at the anger my friend showed as he leaned out from behind the wall and started emptying his clip into our opposition. 'Heero! Find the hostages I'll get this taken care of.' All I could do was nod - Shinigami was in control and I was *not* going to argue.

Farther down the hall I ran into Trowa where he was engaging the enemy in a hand to hand fight. I jumped in to help him and together, we put our targets on the floor in different forms of disarray. 'Status, Agent Sky?'

'Sprained right wrist, other than that, I'm fine. You?'

'Cracked ribs, nothing that will impede my movements'. I could tell from Trowa's look that he didn't believe me, but he just nodded and turned down the hall - I had to keep moving.. We all did. The sound coming through my mic stopped me dead in my tracks. It was Duo's voice. 'I'm going to take all of you down with me you bastards!!!' An explosion. I heard three voices calling out to him. 'Duo!!' 'Agent Night!' 'Duo!' I couldn't have told you who said what, but we heard static from his end. I had to move faster. We had to get to those hostages before we lost more of us.. I couldn't bring myself to think about Duo or Wufei - I would have time to grieve later. We all would.

'Agent Sand, Status?'

'Working on finding the hostages. Yourself?'

'Same. Anyone have visual on Agent Night or Agent Blade?'

'None.'

'Negative.'

'Keep your eyes peeled.' I ran down the hall and burst into a room, bringing my gun to bear on a few hostiles, but no hostages. This was starting to piss me off. Then we heard it, Duo!

'Hey guys, I found a bomb, I can disarm it, but we only have three minutes!'

'Agent Night, get it defused. The rest of you, find the hostages!'

'Found them!' This came from Quatre and I sighed. 'Get them out! On my way to your position.'

I got to the hostages along with Quatre and we rushed them out of the door, only to have Quatre run back in. I turned after depositing the first half of the hostages and was thrown back by an explosion. No... We'd failed to save all of the hostages, and the other four were inside. I could dimly feel the medics picking me up on a stretcher, was hardly aware that I was bleeding and had broken multiple things... I'd lost them.

* * *

I sighed, ignoring the burning in my lungs and eyes. The last I had seen of my four comrades, no.. My friends from the war were things that left me without a doubt that their suffering was over.... Just then, the door opened, and I ignored it - Just some nurse coming to check on me again. I rolled to my side and stared out the window, watching the traffic in silence. Maybe it would go away.

'Hey, Heero man. We're not dead yet! Don't go on getting funeral arrangements made now..' What?! I spun around and stared without really believing what I was seeing. There they stood, in different manners of dress. Duo was standing with his hands on his hips, grinning like the devil himself. He wasn't dressed to be in the hospital.. had he been admitted and released? I could see a large bandage on his neck, and some burises, but other than that, he seemed fine.

Trowa stood behind him, a silent smile on his face, in medical gowns. The others were in medical gowns to, so it seemed that they'd all been admitted. I could see the heavy bruising on Trowa's left shoulder and the side of his neck, and a bandage around his right arm, but he was there, standing to the right of Quatre.

Quatre looked worse for wear, his right arm in a sling and a bandage around his head. A few bruises, but that was all I could see. Resting on his right shoulder was Wufei's hand as he offered comfort and assisted in protecting Quatre's weak side as we all would have done.

Wufei had a bandage around his left wrist and hand, and a few bruises, and I could see a bandage coming beneath his hospital gown. I couldn't believe my eyes, they were alive.. They were standing there, alive! While I stared at them, my mind unable to process that I was mistaken in my earlier thoughts, they moved and stood around my hospital bed.

They were all wearing these 'shit eating grins' as Duo would call them. I couldn't help it, I laughed and fell back onto the bed, ignoring the beeping machines. Duo summed it up quite well.

'We're getting pretty good at these Losing battles.' It just served to make all of us break into fits of laughter, and we were still laughing, hanging on different pieces of furniture when the nurses came in. It was glorious.


End file.
